Arizonaball
Republic |personality = Hot and scalding |language = English, Spanish, Navajo |type = State |capital = Phoenix |affiliation = USAball (father), UKball (grandfather) and the other USA's stateballs (brothers and sisters) |religion = Christianity ( Protestants and Catholics), Atheism |friends = The friends of his father Utahball |enemies = The enemies of his father Sunball |likes = Walking on the desert, drink some cactus juice, eat McDonald's, DEMOCRACY, Freedom, Arizona Green Tea |hates = Damn Commies, Kebab, Terrorism, Metric System, Illegal Immigrants, Daylight Savings Time |predecessor = Alta Californiaball and Sonoraball Arizona Territoryball (1863 - 1912) Confederate Territory of Arizona (1861 - 1865) |intospace = Yes, pays Floridaball and his father for it |bork = "Border Border" |status = Peaceful |notes = Likes life in desert |reality = USAball's state |gender = Male }}Arizonaball is a well-known landlocked stateball in the southwestern USAball. Arizona is known for the grand canyon, dumb coyotes, 3balls, western towns, cactus, desert, sports teams, and illegal immigrants (especially from Mexicoball). James (odd1sout) and Jaiden (jaidenanimations) live there, he is a youtuber. History It's original inhabitants were native 3balls. Spainballs conquered the region in the renaissance and the colonial era. It was later part of Mexicoball until after the Mexican American War when Arizona was annexed by USAball. Previously the Arizona Territoryball, Arizona was the last stateball in the lower 48 (the contiguous United States) states to achieve statehood (in 1912). Alaskaball and Hawaiiball were the last 2 stateballs to achieve statehood but are NOT in the lower 48. Arizonaball sometimes gets mistaken for Macedoniaball when only its upper part is shown. McCain represented Arizonaball but lost the 2008 election against Obama. Because of so much sun in Arizona, he cannot into Daylight Savings Time, as it would require him to waste energy for more. Hawaii also cannot into DST. As of 2016, Arizona cannot into weed yet (although Tucsonball and Flagstaffball supported it). Relations Arizona is somehow related and friends with other stateballs. * New Mexicoball - Probably his best friend. They both got statehood in 1912 and are now sometimes college sports rivals. * Californiaball - Big brother, though we just try to get along with each other. Both have a lot of Mexicans. Also GIB SEA AND SURF! * Sonoraball - Mexican brother. Rocky Point is not bad. Stole 1/3 of their land. GIB SEA AND SURF! * Baja Californiaball - My another Mexican brother. GIB SEA AND SURF! * Nevadaball - somewhat friends, both share a famous river dam * Utahball - He has similar scenery to us. I still have better canyons. * Coloradoball - 4 CORNERS. * Crimeaball - Arizonaball Thinks he is "Cry him a ball" * Hawaiiball - He cannot into Daylight Savings Time either. Good choice, I like you. * Planet Nineball - Thanks for discovering me, Percival Lowell * Azerbaijanball - You are another adoptive parent of Nibiru Gallery 1604727 1397364783868599 1443094249 n.png|Arizonaball and Crimeaball. 47391 490157147732268 1964926175 n.png|Californiaball and Arizonaball on surfing and sea. qY2FAni.jpg External Links * Facebook Page * Facebook Page (the best one) Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Desert Category:Homosex Removers Category:Stateballs Category:Arizonaball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Navajo Speaking Countryball Category:Taco Removers Category:Communist Removers Category:Anti-Communism Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Friendly Category:Stateballs of USAball